


Five Times Jack Died For Love Of Ace, And One Time He Didn't

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you get into a romantic relationship with Ace, odds are you'll die. But that's not a problem for Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Get One Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles, based on two fixed Whoniverse facts.

Ace opened her eyes, to see a blurred face. "Where am I?" 

"Couple of hundred metres from where I found you." The face gradually resolved itself: a handsome man, in an antiquated greatcoat. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who have I had the pleasure of rescuing?" 

"I'm Ace." Ace lifted her head. They must be in a foxhole, not too far back from the lines. 

He squeezed her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ace." 

"Don't do that!" 

"I was just saying hello."

"It isn't safe." 

"What's not–" Jack began, before a stray bullet went straight through his brain, killing him instantly. 


	2. Some People Can't Take A Hint

"You're not serious," Jack said. "You can't be cursed. And certainly not with something where every time you fall in love with someone, they die."

"Happened to you, didn't it?" Ace retorted. "And how come you didn't stay dead?"

"Long story. Look, there is no curse. It's just a coincidence. We're in a war zone, accidents happen."

"I've got your blood all over my fatigues and you're calling this an accident?"

"Don't worry about that." Jack grinned. "I'll have you out of that uniform in next to–"

This time, a flying sheet of metal from some distant explosion decapitated him.


	3. Heath Robinson Hates Your Guts

Romantic encounters at sunset in a formal garden weren't Ace's thing, but there was always a first time. 

"OK, so I got killed a couple of times," Jack admitted. "Like I said, we were in a war. There won't be guns and shrapnel here." 

Ace nodded. "I'll risk it." 

He was a good kisser, she had to admit. Perhaps if he hadn't been so good, she'd have opened her eyes in time to see the stone ball come loose from its mountings, roll along the balustrade, plummet over the edge, and flip a pitchfork end over end into Jack's back. 


	4. Night Terrors

Ace clutched the bedsheet around herself. 

"What the hell was that creature?" she demanded. 

Jack shrugged. "No idea. Some sort of night predator." He looked at the remains of the motel room: most of the ceiling had fallen, crushing the beaked, clawed monster. "That nitro of yours made quite a mess of the place." 

"Whatever that thing was, it made quite a mess of you." Ace shuddered. "You sure it's dead?" 

"Absolutely. You were scared it was going to kill me again? Believe me, once was enough." 

"Nah. I was worried you were going to ask it for a threesome." 


	5. Nothing Bad Could Ever Happen Here

Jack was something, Ace had to admit. He could even reconcile her to a honeysuckle-covered cottage that normally she wouldn't be seen dead in. He was waiting for her on the terrace, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

"How d'you feel?" he asked, handing her a glass. 

"Shagged out. In every sense." 

"Figures. Good job we're here, isn't it? Quietest village in England. What's it called again?" 

"St Mary Mead." 

There was no answer, except a choking sound. Ace hurried across to Jack's chair and sniffed the glass that had fallen from his suddenly rigid fingers. Bitter almonds. 


	6. Those Tell-Tale Signs

"Didn't think you were the jealous type," Ace said. 

"I'm not." 

"Then why are you asking if I gave that ice cream girl my number?" 

"Just thought it might explain a few things." Jack pointed at the inferno that had, a few minutes before, been an ice cream van. 

"OK, I did think about it. But that's all. Listen, I'm telling the truth." 

Jack nodded. "I believe you." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"Will you two stop sorting out your relationship and get me down from here?" a voice called from a nearby tree. 

"That's why," Jack said. "She's still alive, isn't she?"


End file.
